Earth Ninja Disaster?
by cXrASSASSIN13
Summary: Wu has a vision that says Cole may or may not destroy the world. A new evil is arriving and it WANTS Cole to destroy everything and basically, become his personal destructive slave, and while ALL THIS is happening, Kai and Zane argue wether one is more worthy of Cole than the other.
1. Chapter 1

Hey dudes! So this is my first fanfic ever and I hope it'll be good enough for everyone not to criticize me too much. I do like helpful critics to add to my stories! Anyway, enjoy! P.s. I don't own NINJAGO. P.p.s. this story only has the ninjas. They are ninjas too and not normal people. Well they are normal but... wateva READ! oh i also don't own the picture. it isn't the best but its was the basically the only one i could find on this stupid computer! :/

**Cole's p.o.v.**

I woke up to a painfully start. Literally. I was peacefully sleeping in my bed when all of a sudden I woke up to a pain in my leg, only to find that I fell off the top bunk of of my bed while trying to get down, *I guess I was sleepwalking* embarrassing myself in front of Kai, Zane and Jay. *mostly jay and Zane. Kai was still sleeping.*

"Hahaha, Cole your such a klutz!" Was all jay could get out before going right back to sleep.

"Not funny guys." I said and winced when i tried to stand up though I quickly tried to hid it. I don't like feeling weak. But anyway, the pain was back.

"Are you ok?" Zane asked, before he got up and crouched down next to me on the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine Zane, thanks. Its just I probably twisted my ankle or something." I said, thankful he didn't laugh and fall asleep again like jay did. And even got up unlike Kai who was still sound asleep.I made a mental note to get back at them for that. I was already awake so I thought that I would just go to the bathroom to wash up. But I still couldn't walk. "Hey Zane, it wouldn't be too much to ask for you to help me to the bathroom, would it?"

"No problem, Cole. Its jays turn to cook anyway and I'm already awake."

"Thanks Zane." The bathroom was only, like, five feet away but to me it felt like forever. Every step sent pain throughout my body. "Ouch..." I mumbled to myself. Zane heard me and offered to carry me there. "Zane, I can handle it!" I snapped while resting on the side of the wall. Again the feeling of being weak came crashing down on me. I pushed off the wall and started to walk again.

**Zane's p.o.v.**

I watched Cole as he tried to walk again. 'Why wont he just let me help him!' I thought as I heard him start to swear under his breath. We were down the hallway of the ship just a few feet away from the kitchen. Then another couple to the bathroom.. it took us 8 minutes just to get there. 'Cole wont make it to the washroom for another 20 minutes!' I sighed and watched Cole struggle on. 'I sense... determination, anger and pain. Lots and lots of pain.' Right then Cole let out a whimper and sat down. 'Sorry Cole.' I thought. I walked over scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Zane! What are you doing! I told you I'm fine!" Cole protested.

"Then why are you whimpering and swearing." I asked. That shut him up. I walked us to the washroom and set him down on the seat. "Sit here and don't get up!" I said forcefully. I walked over to the cabinet and got out the 'tape' to wrap around Cole's leg.

"Why do i need that?" Cole asked.

"I can wrap a cold pack to your ankle to soothe it and decrease the swelling. I need to go get the cold packet from the kitchen so STAY HERE." I walked out and went down to the kitchen. There I saw jay cooking and Nya helping.

"Hey Zane, hows Cole doing?" Jay asked me.

"What happened to Cole?" Nya asked.

"He fell." I replied simply, wanting to get back to Cole.

"More like an epic fail!" Jay said. I got the icepack for Cole and quickly brushed by Jay.

"Says the guy who completely ignored your injured friend. You just laughed and fell back asleep!" I said. That made Nya made at Jay for not helping out with Cole.

"YOU FELL BACK ASLEEP AND IGNORED COLE? You can be SO lazy Jay." Nya yelled.

I grabbed the icepack, trying to hid a smile from Jay, who was glaring at me all the way out the door. "Serves him right for messing with Cole.' I thought. I was being way to protective.

**X. **flash forward a little.****  
**Cole p.o.v.**

After Zane fixed me up I went outside. My ankle still hurt *sprained it* but I could walk a little better. Ice packs are my new best friend. I looked over the side. 'Perfect view of the city's I thought to myself. It was a little cloudy so you couldn't see much but it was really cool. Some buildings rose above the clouds, which looked like a city in the sky. 'Ugh my creative side is back' i thought. I heard someone open the door and come toward me. I didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Hey Cole." Kai said. "Whatcha looking at?" I sighed and looked at Kai. He changed into his classic red hoodie, black pants with a red stripe and red shoes. His hair was still a spikey mess.

"Oh nothing." I said to him. I was still in my night clothes.

"Dude you should probably change. Its 12 already. You missed breakfast." Kai said. I shrugged.

"I fell so Zane wanted to put this thing on." I showed him the bandage.

"Ooh. You know I coulda helped." Kai said. He looked a biT irritated, worried and... jealous? 'I wonder why,' I thought. He was also shifting his weight from one foot to the ? He looked like he was having a battle with himself.

"Cole I need to tell you something!" He said really fast.

**Kai p.o.v.**

'I like him...as a brother? No. Yes. Maybe? He looks so... cute, standing there with just his black jeans on. Why didn't he ask me to help him? I would've loved to!' I thought. I realized I had feelings for the earth ninja after a couple missions we had to do on stopping pythor. Each time when we were captured or separated I was worried ably Cole more than anyone. I reasoned with myself that he was strong and could take care of himself but i was still worried about him.I decided I would ask him out today.

"Cole I need to tell you something!" I blurted out.

"Ok then, shoot." He replied leaning against the rail. 'He looks so cute.' I thought. I then lost all my courage. "Uhhh..." luckily Zane popped his head out.

"Cole! You doing ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine Zane! Stop worrying." Cole replied.

"Good. Lunch is ready. Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Sensai needs to talk to us."

"Sure." Thank God Zane came. But he was practically glaring at me the whole time! 'Whats up with him?' i thought.  
I followed him out into sensai's room. Before we got there Zane stopped and I ran right I to his back and onto the floor.

"Zane! I exclaimed.

**Zane p.o.v.**

I looked down at Kai. "What's the deal with you and Cole?" I asked through clenched teeth. I liked the earth ninja. 'Love him you mean.' A voice said In my head. I found out in the morning when Cole fell out of bed. I was dreaming about him. Romanticizing about him and me. Also being a bit protective of the earth ninja. It was not the first time. When I saw him on the ground after he woke me up with the thud I got extremely worried. I sensed he was ok so I pushed my feelings for him aside. I would never want him to know about my feelings for him unless I knew he would return them. I saw him later with Kai and sensed that Kai also loved him. Sensai did need me, Kai and Jay so it was the perfect excuse to get Kai away from Cole.

"Nothing. Yet" he added.

"Yet? You like him too!" I said to him. This is not going to be good for me. I wanted Cole and only cole. Kai can never take him away!

"YOU like him? What the heck man!" Kai said and got angrily to his feet.

"Well he's mine so back off." Kai said and stepped forward.

"No he's mine, so you back off." I stepped closer to Kai.

We were only inches apart and glaring at each other. Right when I reached for my weapons and he reached for his, jay came around the corner. He saw us and ran in between Me and Kai.

"woh woh wait dudes! Don't start fighting right in front of sensai's room!" We looked at jay, then at each other. I put my weapons away and walked into sensai's room. Before I closed the door I heard jay ask Kai"what's you guys' problem?"

"Nothing jay!" Kai snapped and walked in after me.

"Sheesh" jay said and followed suit.

**Cole's p.o.v. *back in room***

I quickly put on my black ninja outfit on so I could go into town for a bit. 'I wonder what Wu had to tell the others' I thought. I grabbed my scythe and went back out on deck. My ankle hurt still but I could walk. And drive! I jumped off the side of the ship and changed into my 'elemental vehicle'. I soon arrived on the outskirts of the city and began my little 'adventure'.

**No p.o.v. flashbacks a little. Before Zane and jay and Kai came into the room.**

Sensai Wu was sitting in the middle of the room meditating when a vision came to him.

_Earths ninjas will sacrifice himself, body mind and soul for his friends will serve the snakes and create havoc everywhere he goes. He will conquer and kill anyone in the way. This can be prevented. Don't let him out of your site and keep him away from the snakes. If he is captured all is lost. Prevent this, and the world will keep turning. Do nothing and your world will be destroyed._

Wu opens his eyes and gasps. "Cole!" He said. He then summons Zane and Kai and jay.

***present time* no p.o.v.**

"So what your saying is, COLE IS GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Jay shouted after sensai explained his vision.

"Yes. Unless we stop him."

"How do we do that?" Zane asks.

"Don't let him go anywhere alone and keep him safe."

"Well that"ll be easy. Just get him to play video games and train all day." Kai said.

Lloyd then came in the room.

"Sensai," Lloyd asked.

"Yes Lloyd?"

"Where's Cole? He said he would let me ride on His dragon today!" Lloyd pouted.

"WHAT! COLE'S NOT HERE!" everyone e shouted at Lloyd. Who was so surprised he ran away.

"But he"s hurt!"

"Where is he?"

"We have to find him!"

"QUIET!" sensai yelled. Everyone quieted Down. "Ok Zane and Kai, you two go look. Jay I need you to make a tracking Device that can track down everyone in Ninjago!"

"Alright sensai." They all said. Jay immediately ran to his room to get started on the tracking device. Zane and Kai went out to the deck of the destinies bounty.

"Ok lets put everything behind us and look for Cole ok?" Kai said.

"Agreed. Cole is way more important than our little argument.

"Ok. And whoever Cole chooses, if one of us at all, we will stir be friends."

"And may the best ninja win." Zane says and jumps off the side.

'But I know Cole will choose me!' Both ninjas said to themselves as they prepared to look for the one they loved.

Ok I'm done! There will be more if I get enough reviews! I hope everyone liked it! Now review!  
Oh and tell me, who should Cole be with Zane or Kai!  
If u want to send me a version how you want it to end then please do! I have no idea how I'm gonna end this so help! Thanks! :)

Also if you see any mistakes in the story, it's because i have been writing this on my kindle so it automatically changes things. Like it usually changes 'sensai wu' into 'sensation wu' or 'kai' into 'oak'. If you see a random word somewhere that doesnt make sense please tell me!Thanks dudes! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter! Yay! Thanks so much to dazzelingsilvermist *I think I spelled it right* for helping me out with everything! And thanks for all the reviews! You dudes are awesome! Oh and as a side-note, I'm writing this on my kindle fire so it screws up A LOT of names and words. I am very sorry about that AND to top it all of, I cant seem to fix ANY of the mistakes that I've made! I'm using 'pages' to write this so if anyone has any suggestions then please PM me or comment! Thanks now ENJOY DUDES!

****Cole's p.o.v.****

'Geez, it seems everyone is out today!' Cole said while limping down the street. My ankle still hurt but it was more of a dull pain whole city was alive, that cool Saturday morning. All of the shops were open and people chit-chatting and gossiping.

"Omg so,like, my husband says to me "I'm cheating on you Diana' and I'm all like 'Watchu say to me! And next thing he knows I slap him OUT THA DOOR!" says a random guidette.

"No, that sick bastard cheated on YOU?"

I start laughing at those two as they walk away, still chatting about their lives. 'Wow, someones a drama queen! I mean, I'm pretty sure normal people would cry and THEN start slapping.' I chuckled and kept walking/limping down the street.

****No p.o.v.****

Zane and Kai were looking all around for Cole but so far, no luck.

"Hey Zane, where do you think he would go?" Kai asks while pushing past some girls walking by.

"I do not know. He could be going anywhere at this moment." Zane replied while stepping over some trash left around.

The two pushed through all the busy people and kept looking in shops, alleys, restaurants and crowds.

"Really? Does today just HAVE to be the day that One Direction is in town? All of these screaming people and not to mention fan-girls, which are even more dangerous than any serpantine!" Kai states while getting knocked down by a gang of girls *who didn't notice Kai and walk right over him*

"Ow!" Kai says and slowly gets up. "I was right about the fan-girls! They just had to trample me!"

"Are you ok?" Zane wakes.

"Yes, I am just PEACHY Zane!" Kai says, his temper flaring. "Great, now I think I broke a rib!" After that painful experience, *at least, for Kai!* bother ninjas kept safely away from the crowd of 1D fans.

Cole's p.o.v.

I was forced inside a cozy cafe, since all of the one direction fans were swarming the streets of Ninjago. 'No wonder its so crowded.' I thought to myself. I went up to the counter and ordered some coffee. "No caffeine please." I tell the girl working there.

"Ok sir! Coming right up!" She says before blushing at me and turning away.

I smile at her and grabbed a table by the window. The coffee shop looked pretty cool. It had a counter, tables and couches for people to sit and recharge computers and stuff. It had a wide variety of sweets and pastries to buy and had pictures and clips of newspaper articles about the shop. 'Pretty sweet' I thought to myself. I see the 'coffee' girl come over to my table

"Here's your coffee sir!" Says the girl.

"Thanks," I search for her name tag. 'Hi, my name is Alex' it reads. "Alex." I say, smiling, before tipping her. She blushes and walks back to the counter. As I reach for my coffee I notice writing on the napkin under it.

"Call me! ;) 1(234) 567-8910"

I sigh and stick the napkin in my pocket. ' great, another fan.' I thought as I sipped my coffee and watched as the sky turned darker.

Kai p.o.v.

Zane and I were sitting at a park bench, well away from the crowd. We were at the same park where our battle with the great devoured happened. From the point where we were know, we could see the sun start to set in the horizon.

"Great, we haven't found Cole yet and its gonna be nighttime soon! I'm starting to get really worried and REALLY pissed off!" I jumped up and started pacing in front of Zane. But that hurt my chest so I had to sit back down.

"If we don't find him soon, we will have to go back to our ship and return back here tomorrow." Zane said calmly. How can he be so calm? Cole is missing and he could have been captured or attacked!

"We will not leave him here alone!" I yell at him

Zane looks at me.

"I know you are worried about Cole. I am also worried. But we both know that it would be nearly impossible to find him in this big city, let alone at night! We both have feelings for him but we know that he is strong and can take care of himself. He will come home, I am sure of it. We should head home now." And Zane got up and started to head home.

'I really hope your right about this Zane.' I thought before following him. We neared the edge of the city when we heard the scream coming from across the street.

"Someone help! HELP! That guy just stole my cellphone with all my personal items on it!" Says a women in high heels and a red dress and points to a guy running into an alley.

"Come on Zane!" I shout. We both shout "NINJA GO!" before flipping down our hoods and running after the thief, ignoring the pain in my chest with each step. When we turned the corner, we saw the man flipping threw the cell phone.

"Give the lady back her cell phone." I growl at the guy.

"Or what?" The guy responds.

I pull out my sword.

"Or we would have to take it from you." I say before 'flaming up' my sword. The mans eyes grow wide as he looks at my sword. He gets up and walks toward me.

"Here, you can have it." He says tossing me the phone. I grab it and turn around before hearing something flying by my ear and hitting Zane in the chest. Zane falls and I spin around. The guy is running up a fire escape and disappears on the roof.

'Wow, he's fast.' I note before turning to Zane. "Dude, are you alright!" I say and help the ninja sit up. I see the dagger, embedded in Zane's chest. Thank god he's a nindroid

"I am fine. If it was a couple inches to the left it would've went right threw my on/off switch, which would've turned me off, maybe for good." Zane says. I help him get up and he winces. He may be a nindroid but he can still feel pain. We walk over to the lady and give her the cell photo back.

"Thank you so much!" Was all she would say before turnings around and going right back to twittering.

ilovetheninjafans

Omg the ninjas just rescued my twitter phone! #swag!

Kai and Zane shake their heads and head back to the ship.

Lloyd's p.o.v.

I was lost. In the throng of people. Again! I was returning back to the ship from the candy shop, when I took a wrong turn and got lost in the crowds. 'Stupid people!' I thought. I was too short to see over anyone and, therefore, couldn't see any signs that I was even CLOSE to a familiar point. I eventually sat down on the curb and watched all the people go by. I looked straight ahead and, through all the people, saw a familiar black shaggy haired Cole, sitting at a table at a coffee shop across the street. I quickly jumped up and raced through the people to get the familiar face.

"Scuse me! Pardon me! Green ninjas coming through!" I pushed through all the people and entered the coffee shop. I raced towards Cole and practically tackled him.

"Cole! Everyone has been looking for you and I got lost trying to get candy!" I say to him.

"Really? You got lost? Why is everyone e looking for me?" He asked.

"I don't know. Anyway you also promised to help me ride a dragon!" I said looking up at him. He was frowning and looking outside. Something was bothering him I guess.

"Ok then Lloyd. Ill take you out on rocky tomorrow. Lets go back the ship." Cole says. He then gives me a piggy back ride and heads out the door.

"Bye Alex!" He calls over his shoulder. 'Who's Alex?' I thought. A girl blushes over at him. 'Oh, that's Alex.' I put my head down on Cole's back. I was tired from walking around! I then promptly fell asleep.

***Cole's p.o.v.***

Lloyd fell asleep on my back while I was carrying him home. I didn't mind, It gave me more time to think. Why was everyone looking for me? Was I gone that long? Anyway, we made it back to where the ship was docked in the sky.

"Lloyd?" I asked. I needed him to wake up. I had no idea if I could support him AND climb.

"Mmmh? " was all he said before going back to sleep.

"Guess ill have to try it the hard way." I mumbled under my breathe before starting my climb up the chain. It took longer than expected but I eventually made it up on deck. I carried Lloyd up to his room and tucked him in. Then I walked over to my bed and laid down. I was exhausted from carrying lloyd and climbing up the chain! So I fell asleep with my clothes on and a dreamless sleep.

***no p.o.v.***

Kai and Zane returned home after a long, painful trek across town. They were greeted inside the control room by Jay, who was working on the tracking device. Immediately, they were then greeted by sensei Wu and Nya.

"Did you find him?" They both asked. Kai shook his head.

"No. But we will look tomorrow and see if we have any luck." Kai responded. Wu and Nya shook their heads sadly and took Kai and Zane to get bandages. Once Kai and Zane were all fixed up, they went to see how Jay was doing.

"This will he ready but tomorrow afternoon guys." Jay said without looking up.

"Tomorrow afternoon! But thats too late! " Zane and Kai yelled.

Jay looked up. "Sorry guys, but if this is to be perfect, then I need time!" He went right back to work.

Zane and Kai groaned and sat down at the table along with Wu and Nya. They sat there all through the night waiting for Jay to be done. When morning came Zane got up and went to the kitchen. Kai fell asleep along with Wu and Nya so Zane decided to make breakfast. A couple minutes later, he announced "breakfast!" Kai, Nya, Wu and Jay got up and went to go sit at the table. Zane came out of the kitchen wearing his apron and balancing bacon, waffles, pancakes, orange juice and syrup. Everyone started eating in silence. Eventually sensei Wu spoke up.

"We will continue searching for Cole and making the tracking device. Zane and Kai, he is our top priority so look everywhere you can! "

"Yes sensei!" Zane and Kai said.

"Since when am I a top priority?"

Sorry, a bit if a cliff hanger. But HECK YEAH! SECOND CHAPTER IS DONE! Lol hope you guys like this one! And also I hope I can squeeze in a third chapter before i go one vacation. Where I go there is no such thing as wifi or Internet! At least I think. I have no idea but it'll be two weeks before i am able to write the fourth chapter. Also there is a poll on my profile that says 'who should Cole be with Zane or Kai' so please people go on The poll and vote! I am not counting the. Notes on the comments since its much easier to decide with a good ol' fashion POLL! Anyway vote! Thanks!

P.s. if you have any questions you caN Either comment or PM

P.P.S. I might start working on another fanfic with my friend A Star Named Hope so I might not update as much too. I have no idea but be on the lookout for that! Sadly its not a ninjago fanfic, but an Avatar the last Airbender fic. So keep an eye out! Cookies! (::)


	3. OC NEEDED!

Hey everyone! Sorry, this isn't an actual chapter but I need your help! I am going to be adding 2 OC's soon (i might just add one, but i'm thinking about it) so if you guys could start thinking of a character that you want to add I would greatly appriciate it! Also, this character is not going to be a ninja. Here is the things that your character needs.

Gender:

Name:

Personality:

Clothing/accessaries/shoes:

Description of what he/she looks like:

Anything else you want to add!:

Thanks! And If anyone knows whats up with **NinjagoZ **please contact me! If anyone has questions, PM me!

PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the characters you've submitted to me, and I've got to say, they were all AMAZING! You people are so creative! Anyway, I still need two more characters. All of the same requirements, but it HAS TO BE A GUY. Also the other character can be a guy or a girl but they HAVE TO BE EVIL. If I don't get two characters, the story cant go on! Also, check out "the girl who talks to trees" its an awesome story by my friend Emelion3. Now back to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

***?***

"I gave the ninja the number." Says a purple figure, bowing on the cold,stone floor.

"Excellent. Did you make sure to give it to the red one?" Says another figure, this time on a throne, carved into the wall of the cave with a black cloak on, overlooking the other.

"..." the bowing figure looked away.

"What! You idiot! Now our plans could fall apart! We need the RED, WHITE, OR BLUE NINJA TO LURE THE BLACK NINJA HERE!" Shouts the black-cloaked-dude.

A /N. P.s. its the American flag colors! What a coincidence! Sorry! Back to the story!

"Oooooh! See, I thought you were saying that I needed to get the BLACK ninjas here to lure the OTHER ninjas. Ok I got it now boss!" Purple-cloak says, standing up. "I shall go fix my mistakes!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Black-cloak says.

"Easy. Since he is the ninja in the prophecy there is no WAY that the other ninjas are going to let him venture out alone! If I somehow manage to get the black ninja out on a date the others will follow him and, when we pick a destination for us to go to, we will have traps set for each of the ninja!"

"Excellent." Says black cloak. "Now leave! Remember, do not give away your identity."

"Yes sir!" Says purple-cloak.

"Bye, Alex."

"Bye, sir."

Alex walks out of the cave and steps into the sunlight and into the forest."Soon, my master and I will DESTROY THE WORLD!" Alex laughs gleefully and starts down the trail, leading back to Ninjago city.

*** Kai's p.o.v. ** (back on ship)

We all sat in stunned silence. Cole was just... standing there, looking as handsome as ever and perfectly ok. His hair was still a bit ruffled from sleep and he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but he was ok!

"Cole?" Was all I could get out before rushing over the table and tackling him in a bear hug. "Your alright!" I said.

"Umm, yeah? Why wouldn't I be? " he says, patting me a bit awkwardly on the back. I could feel Zane's eyes on us the whole time but I didn't care. Cole was safe and out of harms way. I hold onto Cole a little to hard and the pain comes back. I wince a little, and try not to let Cole notice but of course he does.

"Kai! Hey you ok?" He asks me, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got trampled." I say back to him. I eventually let go of him and he walks up to the others, who are still sitting in shocked silence at Cole's return. Zane tries to get up, but falls back down. He was still healing from his stabbing too. Cole rushes over to him and helps him up. I glare at Zane who glares back at me. I go sit back down and Cole sits between us. Zane and I are still glaring at each other behind Cole's back.

"Sensei," Cole says. "Why am I a 'top priority'? Am I in trouble?"

"No Cole. You are not. Its just that..." at that moment, Lloyd sticks his head in.

"Hey guys! I found Cole! I got lost but I found him! He was at a coffee shop, flirting with some GIRL!" Lloyd laughs, but seeing the look on Cole's face, immediately runs out the door shouting "Cole and Alex,sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Cole immediately gets up and runs after him, his foot looking way better. " I'm gonna get you Lloyd!" He shouts down the hallway. A piece of paper falls out of his pocket. Zane goes to pick it up, looks at it, and shreds it up. He looks at us and walks right down the hallway, stomping as he goes along. 'I wonder what was on the paper' I thought. Sensei sighs and then starts telling us how we cant let Cole know about the prophecy and keep a good eye on him. I wasn't thinking about that though. All my thoughts were directed toward that little slip of paper.

Sorry that this chapter was so short! I have a little writers block and still need the 2 characters remember! One has to be evil and one has to be a guy! Who is not evil. Anyway REVIEW! And P.S. Its my vacation time so i won't be updating for 2 weeks. In that time i expect TONS of characters! I'll be working on more chapters when I get back! Bye!


	5. author note sorry

Hey guys! Just wanted to ask you guys something. I am working on another story with my friend, Crazy (crayhorselover123) called 'The Daughters of the Gods'. Check it out and comment on comment on it and everything! So, back to the point, while I'm on vacation do you guys want me to work more on this story? Or 'The Daughters of the Gods' story? Anyway, tell me what you want me to work on, before the morning of Saturday. Thanks peeps, and expect more chapters two weeks from Saturday. Remember, if you tell me which story I should work on, then you shall get WAY more chapters for that story. Thanks everyone bye!

p.s. (for the person who wrote a comment) If you think this story is stupid, STOP READING IT. Hey, if you don't like it, that's fine with me. But still, you don't have to tell it to me so spitefully. Also, I know the ninjas aren't gay. This site is called fanFICTION. Remember the FICTION part? Also, I do have a severe case of crazy. I want to say, I love GOOD criticisms, not one's that would make me feel bad. So I must ask you to keep your comments to yourself if it hurts me, or any other author. Thanks dude! For the rest of you, VOTE NOW!

p.p.s. thanks to jaylee7093. You are a great fan!


	6. Chapter five

Hey guys! Tomorrow is my vacation, as all of you know, so I just wanted to leave you guys a little something from this story. HAHAHAHAHAHA! enjoy!

Zane's p.o.v.

'How did Cole get some girls' number?' I thought to myself as I stomped off to my room. I went to go lie on the bed and think it over. 'I probably shouldn't have ripped up the paper, but Cole cant call her back! Then they'll go on dates and ill be sitting on the sidelines with a broken heart, watching Cole find love with another person. I can't do that! I'll die if that happens!' I hear the door slide open and someone walk in I turn over to face the wall.

"Go away, Kai!" I mumble into my pillow.

"Hey Zane, you alright?" Cole asks sitting down on my bed.

'Holy crap! Cole is sitting on my bed!' I scream in my head. MENTAL HAPPY DANCE!

"Yeah, I'm fine Cole." I say to him nonchalantly.

"Great." Cole says. An awkward silence surrounds us.

"Hey Cole? Why did you have someone's number in your pocket?" I blurt out. I soon feel my cheeks start warming up and sense that Cole's are as well.

"Well, ummm, some girl gave it to me at the coffee shop in ninjago yesterday. I forgot I even had it until Lloyd just HAD to bring it up. By the way, have you seen him? I can't find him anywhere!" I shook my head. I wasn't really paying attention to him, just listening to the sound of his voice. It was gruff, yet calming and sweet. Suddenly I spoke up.

"Cole?" I say sitting up.

"Yeah?" He says, his soft eyes melting my heart. (A/N. ZANE TOTALLY HAS A HEART!)

I summon up all my courage and lean over and kiss him full on the lips.

OMG! ZANE found his courage!

P.s. Cole still mmight end up being with Zane or Kai still debating. But if you want it to stay this way review!if you don't and you want it to be kai, REVIEW! YOU HAVE THE POWER! USE IT! peace out!

Wait p.p.s sorry it was so short! HAHAHAHAHAHA!


	7. Chapter 7 written on kindle fire

Hey y"all! Guess who it is! ME!? How are my dudes doin'? So, I had a little spare time to whip up another chappie! Hope you like! Read and REVIEW! Cole's p.o.v. I quickly pulled away from Zane and scooched as far away from him as possible. 'What the heck!' I thought as I screamed "WHAT THE HECK! Zane!" I stand up to face him. Zane looks down and away from me. "..." Zane mumbles something I couldn't hear. "What? " I say and start pacing. Zane sighs and looks up at me. "I like you Cole. More than a friend or a brother. " I stop pacing and stare at him incredilously. "You... I... what?" I stutter and start pacing again. "I love you. I figured it out. You... I feel the need to... protect you ALL the time. And when you were injured. Isaw you on the ground and I thought you were... and I felt EMPTY. Like my whole world was gone. But you were fine and got up and I felt like I could breathe again." When Zane was talking, I started to think about him kissing me. Did I like it? No. (You totally did) NO (yes, yes you did.) No! (I AM YOUR CONSCIENCE! I AM ALWAYS RIGHT!) no. (LISTEN TO ME! YOU LIKED IT WHEN ZANE KISSED YOU!) No? (See your faltering Cole) Aaaaugh! My conscience totally sucks. But did I really like Zane? Did I like it when he kissed me? "Ummm...Zane. ZANE! WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY JUST DECIDE TO... YOU KNOW! KISs me?" I asked him, my voice faltering at the end. "I did not know how to express my feelings justly." He replied in a monotone voice. "And do you just HAVE to talk to me about this with absolutley NO emotion?!" I yell. "Ok. Ok. Zane. Bees, ZANE! Really? The only way you could think of WAS TO FREAKIN...kiss me? Jeez. Ok. I... I have to go." I quickly bolt out the door. I probably shouldve stayed and sotrted this out, but right now, I just needed to clear my head. I raced out on deck and jumped over the side. As I fell, I thought 'crap. I forgot my scythe!' Luckily, Rocky swoops down under me and starts flying away from the ship. "Ok, rocky. Just... fly." And rocky did a 180 and flew towards the mountains and outran sight. Did you enjoy it? Hope so! Just wanted to tell you, that as this story is coming to an end soon, I need new story ideas. I will be BORED without writing stories. And you guys don't want that! Anyway, send me a story idea and IT DOES NOT HAVE TO BE A NINJAGO STORY. it can though. And also, for the fans of my other story, DAUHTERS OF THE GODS, I just wanted to let you know that crazy and I might take it off since it hasn't been getting much reviews. So if you like my other story REVIEW. Flames are welcome too. Just creative flames otherwise I will delete them. Peace out! WAIT! I am gonna start another story with NinjagoZ so look out for that! BUH BI! Wait again! Sorry the story is hard to read. I'm writing on my kindle fire and it WONT FRIGGIN LET ME DO ANYTHING! Again, sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people of fan fiction! HOW ARE YOU DOIN?! I was sick, so i didn't update, but I just wanted to let all of you know, i have another story out! YAY! READ IT AND WEEP! LoL, JK. DONT CRY! ANYWAY I WROTE A NEW CHAPTER! YAY! So im not completely dead. I am very much alive, to the disappointment of certain haters. *cough* but anyway, enjoy the story! and i might not be able to update consistently so be aware! I LOVE ALMOST ALL OF YOU! PEACE!**

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" Kai screamed at Zane.

"Yeah?" Zane was a mess. His clothes were wrinkled and gross and his hair looked almost like Kai's.

"WHY THE $#*& WOULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU COULD POTENTIALLY SCREW UP EVERYTHING! WHAT IF HE GOES TO THE DARK SIDE?! HE"S PROBABLY AN EMOTIONAL MESS! HE MUST BE SO VULNERABLE RIGHT NOW! HE RAN AWAY!" Kai was screaming at Zane, and making hand gestures to emphasize his point.

Soon, Kai's screaming could be heard all over the brig.

"What are they doing now?" Jay asked. The rest of the team (basically just the rest of the peeps) was sitting around the tv, watching a modern family rerun.

"I dont know, and i dont want to find out." Nya said, sighing. Sensei Wu stood up, and walked back to his room. When Sensei got there, he immediately got out his 'seers smoke' and started to meditate.

_Cole, out in the mountains._

_A beast of fire._

_A woman. _

_Cole's hurt. _

**_They get him._**

**__**Sensei Wu wakes up. "Holy crap, THEY GOT COLE!"

***Cole's p.o.v.*****

"The mountains are refreshing." I say to Rocky. And it was the truth. The wind blowing steadily, the animals scurrying about. Everything was peaceful. I was chillaxing under a boulder, while Rocky soared overhead trying to find a snack. We landed here about 30 minutes ago, since I was hungry, and Rocky was tired. There was a small village below us, and they had fields filled with berries and vegetables. I took some, and I did feel bad about stealing, but i would come back and repay them once this whole mess cleared over.

I sighed and sat up. Did I really like Zane? As far as I knew, I'm pretty sure I don't. I think.

_You so do._

__'SHUT UP STUPID CONSCIENCE!' I thought mentally. I really hate that guy.

I stare off into the village. It was pretty small, but very well disguised. Probably so no one could find it. Rocky just happened to smell cattle, and we saw the village for the first time. It looked... native american? It was all tents, and some mud structures with chimneys and fields. I was pretty far away, so no one could see me. But the people i saw looked so, happy. They loved each other and loved everything around them. They were peaceful. So when I saw the fire that spread through the village, destroying the tents and people, i thought to myself 'Who else is here.'


	9. Chapter 9

I dart past houses, brushing by all the panicking people, until I find the source of the fire. I stood their, just staring, at the scene before me. Right in the center of town, where a building presumably stood, was the biggest bonfire you ever saw. It wasn't one of those crazy, stupid bonfires teenagers do just for fun and get arrested because they accidentally set fire to one another. No, this bonfire didn't have any wood, leaves or plants in it. This had human BODIES in it. One one side of the bonfire, their were people lined up, actually walking right into the bonfire. I run up to one of them and drag the person to one side. It was a little girl, about three, with long hair and purple eyes. I gasp and look at another person. Their eyes looked purple too. I soon see that everyones eyes are purple.

"What the heck!" I say to myself. I am sickened at this sight. These people are like pigs, waiting to be slaughtered. I try and stop these poor people, but no matter how far I drag them away, or how hard I slap them, they wont come out of their trance. Already, half of the people are piled onto the bonfire, some even alive while their skin almost melts off their bodies. Finally, I snap. I scream at all the people, telling them to stop. I scream at them, push them and finally sit down in defeat. All I can do is watch, watch while people die right before my eyes.

30 minutes pass, before everyone that was in the line, were all dead.  
And I couldn't save any of them. I felt something wet slide down me cheek. I brushed it away as more sprang from my eyes.

'Am I crying? I haven't cried ever since my mom died.' I thought to myself lamely. And then I just...broke. My whole body was filled with uncontrollable sobs, as I curled up in a ball and just cried. I layed there for hours, and by that time the bonfire died down a bit. I was still curled up, when I felt someone crouch down beside me. I looked up at the person. She was about 15, with dark brown hair, tattered shirts and jeans and a small necklace. I thought she was going to help me out. Then I see the small hunters knife she's holding. Just great.

"You let them all die. YOU SAW THAT THEY WERE IN TROUBLE AND YOU LET THEM DIE! MY SISTER WAS IN THERE! I'll kill you!" She shouts at me, and starts stabbing me wherever she can. I scream and scream, the pain overwhelming. In my legs. In my arms. In my chest and stomach. I see her wild, furious eyes, concentrating on where to stab me next. She then proceeds on cutting every exposed piece of skin. I struggle and scream, trying to get away from the girl who was causing me so much pain. She laughs, then proceeds to hold me down and lift up my shirt. My hands are pinned up over my head as she sits on my knees. I writhe and struggle, hoping she doesnt hurt me anymore.

"You have a nice body. Too bad I have to destroy you." She stares at all the wounds she inflicted, smiling to herself. The takes out the knife again, and I whimper.

"Please! I did try! No more, the pains too much! Please! Aaaaugh!" I beg and plead, but she still cuts me everywhere. Soon, the tears are back. I scream"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Over and over, but she keeps slashing and cutting. I slowley slip into unconsciousness. The pain finally dims to a dull ache. 'That must be bad,' I think to myself. 'I'm going to die.'

'I probably deserve it though.'

Just wanted to say, thanks for everyone for reviewing! Creative reviews are always welcome! P.s. I lost the OC for the evil character so i need some peeps! THANKS!

p.s. I OWN NOTHING!

p.p.s. Im currently working on 4 stories right now (one is on hold) so check them out! Avengers story is up and running.

p.p.p.s Isnt it wierd how thomas the tank engine has more stories than ninjago? I think its wierd.

another note: Sorry bout the long wait! Writers block gets ya every time. Also, daughters of the gods might get an update soon.

sorry, another authors note:whoever wrote this comment _**NO NO NO I WANT COLE TO BE WITH ZANE! then Kai kind of secretly walks in and sees them kissing and bla bla bla then kai makes sure that zanes watching then kiss cole right in front of himbreaking zanes heart but after a while jay starts having secret feelings for kai but he knows that kai loves cole and starts acting all weird but when sencai finds out about the secret love from the ninjas he becomes a homophobic and leaving the ninjas including lloyed which is confused on the entire thing sence hes like 8-9 he thinks its weired on the hole thing and starts to have feelings for nya so then he walkes in on cole and zane kissing...long story short if your still reading so zanexcole jayxkai lloyedxnya i think that would be an awesome story!**_

_****_I could write that story if people wanted me to. Im pretty bored right now, so i could do it. pm me or comment again. And if people dont like gay stories, dont read em'. THANKS BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

Jay, Kai, Llyod, Nya and Zane were all crowded around Sensei in the kitchen. A much heated discussion (*cough* KAI *cough*) was taking place at that very moment.

"So what you're saying is is that COLE GETS FREAKING CAPTURED!" Kai screams at WU.

"Yes. In my seeing smoke, Cole gets injured and captured." Wu replies calmly. He didn't tell them about the women, since he didn't know for sure that she was evil. She could be nice! Maybe...

Kai glares over at Zane, who glares back defiantly.

"You realize this is all your fault! IF YOU HADN'T..." Kai doesn't complete his sentence. Instead he just storms out of the kitchen and into his room. Wu looks at Zane questioningly, but Zane only stares.

"Zane? Are you alright?" Wu asks the nindroid.

"Yes. I am fine." Zane replies, and walks out of the room too, that blank look still on his face. Wu looks at Nya and Jay.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not apart of the 'drama llama'." Jay says, and walks out.

"I don't know what a 'drama llama' is, but I'm not apart of it. Jeez it sounds like a little kids thing." Nya mumbles under her breathe and walks out behind Jay.

Wu sighs, and stands up. He does a little kung-fu move, and suddenly, he 'apperates' on top of the mast on the deck.

"Where are you, Cole? The team needs their leader. Most importantly, two people need you here now." Wu says into the wind. As an afterthought, he adds "But we sure don't miss your cooking."

Wu chuckles and looks out into the setting sun.

'This is like one of those cheesy romantic movie moments.' Wu thinks, before he starts meditating and everything fades into nothing.

_**HEY EVERYONE! I JUST WANTED TO ADD THIS CHAPTER SO YOU ALL WOULD KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING BACK AT THE SHIP! ALSO, I LOVE WHEN SOMEONE DOES THE LITTLE KUNG-FU MOVE AND DISSAPPEARS, ONLY TO REPEAR SOMEWHERE ELSE! IDK, I'M WIERD LIKE THAT. SO ANYWAYS, HAVE ANY OF YOU HEARD THAT CARTOON NETWORK IS GOING TO FREAKING **__**CANCLE NINJAGO! **__** I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN! SO TO SHOW YOUR SUPPORT, WE HAVE TO WRITE ANGRY LETTERS TO CARTOON NETWORK SO THAT THEY DON'T CANCLE IT! Let all yo RAGE out and put them into the letters!**_

**Cartoon Network**

**1050 Techwood Drive NW**

**Atlanta GA 3031**

_**That is where they are located at! RALLY AND CREATE A MOSH PIT! **_

_**lol no, jk. But seriously, write a rage fuiled letter.**_

**kk see ya bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

(Coles p.o.v.

I woke suddenly and painfully. There was a cool clothe on my forehead, which was weird considering where I was last. I groaned and sat up, the clothe slipping off my forehead. Jeez, how did I get all these bandages on my arms and chest, plus the scars? I sighed and attempted to stand up, but quickly found that there were even more bandages on my legs. Great. I apparently cant walk or move my arms. Out of pure boredom, I quickly surveyed the room. The room I was in was tiny, like I was inside one of those cute little cottages on the sea shore. The walls were baby blue with hand made painting covering the walls and a coffee table rested by my bed, with warm soup and some water. How the heck did I get here?

A window was right ubove my bed so, ignoring the pain, I sat up and glanced outside. Instead of the anticipated sea shore to go along with the house, there was a nice, green meadow with flowers and some reddish orange trees. You could just teal the peacefulness oozing from the meadow. I sighed, wishing I could at least walk outside, when a girl about my age walked inside. She had just plain jeans on, with a flowery blouse and white sandals. She had brown hair and green eyes with a small smile dancing across her lips.

"Oh good! You're awake!" She exclaimed, and rushes over to my bed.

"Ummm... yeah." Was all I could manage. Wow, this girl was beautiful.

"Sweet. Do you want some soup? Wait, lie down! It must be painful! Where's the clothe?" She rambles off, while gently shoving me back down in bed and searching for the clothe. She eventually finds it and smiles triumphintly.

"Here ya go!" She says, and puts it back on my forehead. She brushes back my hair and I sigh when I feel her cool hands.

"What's your name?" I ask her. Her smile wavers, but she immediately says, "Piper." I try and remember anyone named Piper, and a sudden thought hits me.

"Hey, Piper? What's my name?" I ask her cautiously. She immediately frowns.

"Ummm, you're name is C-... Your name is Ronan." She replies.

"Ronan. Sweet." I reply, and shut my eyes.

"Ronan? What do you last remember." Piper asks me seriously. I scrunch up my face and try to conjure up a memory. A figure in white, leaning in, the high flying feeling and a figure in red that sparks emotion, hidden deep inside. Wow, better not tell her that. Then another memory comes by.

"Auditioning for the Marty Openhiemer School of Performing Arts. Guess my dad was crazy or something for making me do that." I say, eyes still closed. If my eyes were open, I would've seen the wicked smile on Pipers face and the mischievious glint in her eyes.

"Hey, Ronan?" She says.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm, what year is it?"

"2009." I reply immediately. I wonder where this conversations going.

"Ronan. You are 18 years old and the year is 2012. You are an... assassin, and you have the powers of earth. You work for mistress Dani, and I am your girlfriend." She says breathlessly. I open my eyes and stare at her confusedly. I'm an assassin? I'm 18? SHES MY GIRLFRIEND? Sweet.

"Ok." I reply, and shut my eyes again.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. If you're my girlfriend, I trust you. So ok."

"Ummm... ok!" She says happily, and kisses me on the cheek. If I was aable to, I would totally have done the happy dance right then. Something just didn't feel right, though. Eh, whatever. I toss aside that thought and focus on the remaining feel of her lips on my cheek.

"Get some sleep now, Ronan. Tomorrow, i'll heal everything and we'll begin our journey back to Mistress Dani." She says excitedly, and promptly skips out the door. I open my eyes and stare at the spot where she stood last. My God, she was pretty. I sighed, and shut my eyes. Yeah, I could do with some sleep.


	12. DISCUSSIONS

Whats up everyone? sorry i have a little dilemma. Never mind actually GIGANTIC dilemmas.

One: when should i post a new chapter? Every monday or saturday or wednesday? I need a strict routine or i'll forget to write more chapters.

two: i'm having a massive writers block cuz of mean criticisms sent to me and friends actually saying hatefull stuff. Also, family problems, ya know? So i'll have another chapter soon maybe.

Three: Anybody have any good songs I should buy? I need some music right now.

Four: I had an idea last night to make a bunch of one-shots involving YOUR characters! So if you like this idea, comment or PM me your characters and what you want to see in the one-shot of your character. Also, If your character has a crush on one of the ninja or something. ANy questions, Pm me.

Five: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND COMMENTED ON MY STORIES! I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU PEEPS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! PEACE OUT!


	13. Chapter 13

**_HEY everyone! I am so sorry, I have not updated in like 2 weeks! It might've been longer but IDK. Anyways, I was totally banned from fanfiction because of a FRIENDLY INTERVENTION. That's right people, my BFFL's thought i was spending too much time on fan fiction! NOT FAIR! Anyways, I'm back, there will be more chapters and almost 100 reviews! OMG! Ok enough, you people wanna read my story right? If you don't GET OUT! Thanks Luvs peace!_**

The figures keep coming back.  
First red, then white.  
Not really trying to sound poetic but somethings REALLY not right.  
Who are these people?  
Why am I here?  
WHAT IS HAPPENING TO M-

Yeah, I can totally tell today's going to be a bad day. First off, I woke up screaming from a nightmare. One where people keep screaming and screaming and I feel as if my mind is going to EXPLODE from all of the pressure. Piper has to wake me up and I soon find myself sobbing onto her shoulder and Piper singing me to sleep. When I woke up again I almost destroyed the small cottage. I guess I have PTSD or something because all I felt was extreme pain. Piper was there again and calmed me down before I accidentally unleashed a full out earth quake. Which really surprised me, Piper didn't really explain what sort of powers I have and how dangerous they can be. I didn't even realize the earth was shaking when the cottage was almost destroyed. Yeah, I really have to be careful.

It's been two days since Piper found me. I've actually healed much faster than I thought, since all that is left now is a bunch of scars on my back, legs, arms and chest. I can walk, but not for very long. Piper has to help me out a lot, which I REALLY don't like. I don't like being helpless and Piper makes me feel like a 3 year old kid.

"Ronan, eat your veggies."

"Ronan, don't go outside, its too dark."

"Ronan, don't touch that you might break it."

"Ronan."

"Ronan!"

"RONAN!"

I want to fight back but she's my girlfriend. Girlfriends are supposed to be a little motherly right? Also, she's the only source of information I have, even if it's just a little Intel.

"Ronan, we are leaving tomorrow so pack up all of your stuff and make sure you don't forget anything!" Piper calls back to me from the kitchen. I sigh and reply "Yes mom."

I can already tell I said the exact wrong thing when I hear a plate crash from the kitchen.

"What did you call me." Piper whispers menacingly. Even though she's in the kitchen I can hear every word she says.

I freeze when I hear her slink around behind me. My bed was right in the center of the room, since it also served as a couch. Now that i think about it, that's a really odd place to put a bed.

Her hand slides down the front of my shirt and all coherent thoughts slides out of my head. I'm still frozen in place when she whispers in my ear "Would a mother do this?" Her other hand slides down to grope me through my jeans. My breath hitches and I still couldn't say anything as she undresses before me. Throughout the night, I didn't think about anything. Its like my mind ran off and i couldn't enjoy what was happening. I wasn't in the moment. This doesn't feel right.

Luckily I escaped the night without any nightmares. Piper and I slept in the same bed, which made it all the harder to escape without her knowing. I felt like I was using her, having sex then leaving without a trace. But it didn't feel right and I don't know what else to do. So I slide on some black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt (which was SUPER tight) and quickly escaped out the back door. I hadn't really planned that far ahead so I just picked a random direction and ran as fast as I could. Away from the cottage, away from the quirky girlfriend and away from the forest. I didn't realize how much energy and stamina I had until I reached a dirt road, where a sign said 'Ninjago city, 8 miles.' I had no idea what Ninjago city was, but I had a really good feeling that that was where I was supposed to go. I jogged down the dirt road for about 3 miles before a blue hippie van stopped by me and the driver asked if I wanted a ride. The van had good timing, since clouds were gathered overhead and I was worried I wouldn't be able to take the rain with my scars still healing.

Throughout the whole ride, the other freeloaders in the van wouldn't stop staring at me. I guess it was the scares on my arms, but something tells me it was the way I was dressed. The girl beside me was pressed up against my arm, even though there was so much room. The guy on the other side of me was tracing my muscles up and down my arm. I was VERY uncomfortable.

When we finally arrived at Ninjago city, I gratefully climbed out and promptly walked away with a mumbled 'thank you '. At that point, I didn't care if it was raining even though I was soaked in 5 seconds flat. Ninjago city was huge and I felt so tiny compared to the vastness of the area. I started wandering around a bit, trying to figure out why I wanted to be here. I finally decided to stop in a small cafe. I don't know why but something told me that that was a place of importance.

"Hello, what can I get for you to-" the woman at the counter started to say before she looked up and saw me. Her eyes grew wide before a smile settled on her face and she started speaking again.

"Hey Cole! Long time no see! Dude, you are drenched! I'm not complaining, I mean look at those muscles! But aren't you cold?" She asks. I turn and look behind me. She cant possibly mean me, I've never seen her before. Surprisingly, there's nobody else in the cafe. Great. Now I'm stuck in a cafe with another weird girl.

"Look, my names Ronan. I don't know whose Cole, but I'm not him." I say to her coldly. Man, whats with all the crazy girls? Her smile falters before a semi scared look comes across her face.

"Oh my God." She breathes as she rushes back into the kitchen. I guess I must've scared her.

I sigh and walk out back into the cold, rainy city.

What the heck was that all about? I ask myself.

(Alex's p.o.v.)

I rush into the kitchen and scramble wildly for the wall-phone. I quickly dial the specific number and wait. After a few rings a familiar voice answers the phone.

"Alex?" It's Kai.

"Kai!" I shout into the phone, tears threatening to fall.

"Alex! What's the matter!"

"Cole! Cole's come back! I don't know what happened but he walked in here and we started to have a conversation and I completely forgot he was missing until he said his name was Ronan! And Kai, oh my God, there where SCARS! All up and down his arms and on his neck and he looked like sh*t!" I scream hysterically into the phone. How did I not remember that Cole was missing! After all, he is pretty hard to forget since he is pretty sexy. Wait, off track!

"Kai?" I whisper into the phone. A dead ring repeats itself and I'm guessing that Kai hung up. I put the phone back on the doc and slide down onto the floor. After so many days of searching for Cole he's finally come back. But why is he calling himself Ronan?

(Kai's p.o.v. on the destiny's bounty)

I hang up the phone and sprint into the family room.

"Cole's back!" I shout and immediately every head swivels my way. Luckily everyone was there because I don't think I would able to repeat myself without bursting into tears. Thank God he's ok'

"Where is he?" Zane asks, immediately standing up to face me. Suddenly, the happiness is replaced with unmanageable anger towards Zane.

"I was getting to that." I state coldly before addressing everyone else.

"Alex found Cole! He wandered into her cafe but he said his name was Ronan and..." the memory of the conversation hit me right away. Cole had SCARS?! That means he's hurt!

"What is it, Kai?" Nya asks me, seeing the dread spread across my face. I spin towards Wu and shout "he's hurt sensei! We have to go get him!" Zane gasps before coming to stand beside me.

"I can go get him." He says, not even looking my way.

'Hey, Zane back off." I say angrily. Before another shouting match erupted, Wu silenced us with a wave of his hand.

"Nobody will get him today. We will wait until morning to see if the person is actually Cole or another hoax." Wu says and sips his tea. I Stare at him flabbergasted, but before I could say another word, jay pipes up.

"Yeah guys, lets not get our hopes up. You're love war can wait until tomorrow."

I stare at Jay. How can he side with Wu? What if he isn't there tomorrow? I yell frustratedly before stomping off to my room, hearing Zane argue with sensei before I slam my door on all the noise. I can tell where they are coming from, what if we start another rat race only to find out it was some impostor? But its still so frustrating to finally have another lead and have to wait until tomorrow to follow it. Cole is everything, and i've waited long enough. Tomorrow, the search begins.

_**Ok, whatchu think? Bad? Good? Boring? Exciting? COMMENT! **_


	14. shout-out

hey everyone, sorry but i wanted to give a shout-out to a youtube video made by my friend spammessages222 made on her youtube channel k312345. CUZ SHE GIVES A SHOUTOUT TO ME AND ANOTHER STORY. Anyways, new chapters up soon (ESPECIALLY FOR THE ONE-SHOTS!) and check out a youtube vid.

NEW UPDATE SOON! BE AWARZ!


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my gosh, YOU GUYS! I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE REALLY REALLY REALLY LATE UPDATE! I have not been working on this story for a REALLY long time! I feel EXTREMELY BAD. What has it been, a year? Dudes, I forgot even where I left off! Man oh man, you people must extremely dislike me now! Don't worry though, I promise I will get this story up and running again! Along with my other one-shot stories! Again, APOLIGIES and I will have the next chapter up this week! SOWWY! TUMBLR HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFE! I'M SORRY I GAVE YOU FALSE HOPE!

-cxrassassin13

p.s. tumblr URL: .com if you send any requests, this is how you'll get them. I'm sorry, but my blog is all full of superhusbands.


	16. Chapter 16

Ronan trudged past yet ANOTHER dimly lit diner, the rain still coming down in sheets all around him. Ronan glanced around blearily, raindrops catching on his eyelashes, before flinging his hood down over his head and staring back down at his feet, ignoring the passerby's on the street. It had been over an hour since the strange encounter with the girl, Alex, at the cafe. Ronan still didn't know what to think about the girl's reaction to him. It seemed like she...knew him and hadn't seen him in a long time. An old friend? No, Ronan would've remembered THAT face.

Ronan shivered and crossed his arms, trying to conserve some warmth. He didn't really know WHAT he was doing there, if he was really honest with himself. At first, all he wanted to do was get away from the "creepy" cottage and the lying girlfriend, but after pondering his motives for a little bit, Ronan found that he didn't know why he chose Ninjago City. There where plenty of cities, but he didn't know why Ninjago. He felt...drawn to it somehow, a connection. He felt as if he needed something. Or someone.

Ronan rolled his eyes. He didn't need anyone! He knew that he had odd powers, and that he was a very dangerous person. He knew that, if the time came, he could fend for himself.

Suddenly, a small car zoomed by, hitting a puddle and effectively creating a wave that hit Ronan right in his chest. Ronan gasped as the frigid water hit him full on, his already cold body turning colder by the minute. Ronan swore under his breath. He left the warm, "creepy" cottage and his girlfriend, for THIS type of weather? Ronan groaned and trudged on, not completely sure where he was going, only knowing that someone was going to come for him.

**_*an undisclosed location*_**

**"You LOST HIM?!" **The cloaked figure screamed, slamming it's hand down hard on the throne. Piper winced, as though she had been struck, and struggled to reclaim her voice.

"I didn't loose him, mistress! He ran away!" Piper tried to explain more, but an invisible force wrapped around her throat, cutting of he air supply. Piper struggled to breath and started clawing at her own throat.

**"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM SLIP AWAY SO EASILY? You petty mortal child, you incompetent FOOL. HE WALKED RIGHT INTO OUR TRAP!"** The figure said, with outstretched hands. 'Mistress has the power too.' Piper thought, before her vision went black, and she fell into a deep sleep.

The figure on the thrown was breathing hard, sharp ragged breaths that echoed around the cave. Another voice, smaller and more timid this time, pipes up from the corner.

"Don't get too angry now, sir! You might bring this whole place down!"

Another, more strong and confident voice, comes up too.

"Yeah, we don't want to ruin another base, now do we?"

"Man, I miss our old one!"

"Yeah! We had a whole HOUSE to ourselves! It was much more roomy, and much more BRIGHTER! You know..."

"**SILENCE!"** The cloaked figure shouted, it's voice immediately overpowering the others.

**"I swear, you two drive me more insane than ANYONE ELSE! Dracul, Lamia, PLEASE STOP TALKING!'**

"Sorry boss." Dracul replied, his strong voice wavering a bit.

"Many apologies, mistress." Lamia said, her voice catching at the end.

**"You're supposed to be my advisors. SO ADVISE"**

The cloaked figure got up and started pacing underneath it's throne, it's cloak billowing around it's feet like shadows were being bent to it's will.

"The ninja of earth seems to have some type of memory loss, from what we can gather. The human, Alex, found him not along time ago wandering around Ninjago, if our sources are credible." Lamia spoke up.

"Alex seems to be teetering on the edge. I think that if we don't dispose of her quickly, she will go to the ninja's and tell them everything, if she hasn't already." Dracul said, following the cloaked figure's movement with his blood-red eyes.

"Humans are weak, we need more things like us! Piper has failed, Alex has failed, and we are the ones who pick up their slack!" Dracul complained, Lamia nodding along, her astonishing blue eyes the only seeable part of her body.

The figure stopped suddenly, and turned to look in Dracul's general direction.

**"Making you two was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I almost died in the aftermath. I need to use the humans until I can get the earth ninja's powers, which I was planning on doing until THIS STUPID HUMAN RUINED IT ALL!"**

The cloaked figure strode over and kicked Piper's almost lifeless body.

"It's not their fault they are flawed." Lamia said soothingly, trying to calm down the figure's growing temper.

"Just relax for a bit. C'mon, master. You've had a long day. Just go relax. Lamia and I will handle this." Dracun said, matching his sister's soothing words.

The figure sighed, and strode off towards a small, black door on the side of the cave.

**"You are right, as you always are Lamia and Dracun. If there is anything suspicious going on, ALERT ME IMMEDIATELY. When the human wakes up..."** The figure looks back distastefully at the slumped figure of Piper on the ground, **"Well, I guess you can have your reward."** And with that, the figure disappeared through the secret exit, ignoring the sounds of two monsters ravishing the body behind.

**_OMG GUYS! GUESS WHO'S BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!_**

**_In case you didn't know, it is me!_**

**_I'm so sorry to leave you all hanging for almost half a year. I mean, that is REALLY BAD and that really sucks. I apoligize formally and hope that y'all don't absolutely LOATHE me. Anyway, I'm starting back again, slowly but surely, and I hope to finish this by the summertime! Looking back, I realize that...well...most of my chapters are just CRAP, so I would like to go back and redo them? I don't know if I'll have the time, but I think I would like to improve upon them. With that said, I totally need a BETA. Someone who does not mind my personality and stupid mistakes and stuff. If you want to join the "editor's wing" with me, come on board! Email me, inbox me, tumblr me, whatever. Also, I have found the incredible world of RP! So if you like that, and if you like me, LET'S HOOK UP! Not like that though, just contact me and, hopefully, we can create a new story or something AMAZING._**

**_COMMENT ON MY STORY! IT KEEPS ME HAPPY! _**

**_3 cxrassassin13_**


End file.
